


Exhausted

by Kalloway



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Well, it was a brand new day, a new race, and--
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'brand new day'

Back-to-back races-- Speed stretched and wiped his face. He could do it as a driver, but his team... 

Trixie had shoved him into bed, for sleep, despite there still being work to do on the Mach 5. Hopefully they'd finished. 

He knew he wasn't the only one with a team working late into the night. Nobody had come out of the day before without damage or need for adjustments. The field would still be even and he... 

Well, it was a brand new day, a new race, and-- 

He was going make sure Racer X saw _his_ exhaust this time.


End file.
